Surf, Sand And Sunburn
by Riana Mustang
Summary: Rehteah, Kit and co. decide to go to the beach and hilarity ensues. A lot of Xani and Shane bashing.
1. Bluefire

Surf, Sand and Sunburn  
Authors: Silverwolfprincess and bluefire  
Disc;aimer: GL owns Star Wars. Jude Watson owns Xanatos. I own Rehteah Lumarin. Bluefire owns everything else.  
Summary: Rehteah, Kit and co. decide to go to the beach and hilarity ensues. A lot of Xani and Shane bashing.  
Feedback: Yes! It's a writer's best friend! ::gets cut off by muse before even getting one word out::  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
The pink school buses had filled with different people, each with different  
patrons to chaperone.  
Blondie sat by the window, Kit in the middle, James sitting by her, Cleo  
sitting by him. Rehteah, Jin, Clarise and Ping behind them.  
Magnus wasn't out there, Kit observed from the middle window seat, staring  
out of the window. ~Probably doesn't want to get sand in his armor,~ Kit  
thought. ~At least he could have some of his students go.~ Kit was startled  
out of her reverie when Ping stood up and she heard his field trip advise for  
the new students and morons when everyone was in the bus.  
"Okay. First things first," Ping said.  
Kit usually didn't listen to the advise because she already knew half of  
it, so she contented herself to scratching Blondie's head and chewing a piece  
of gum from the front pocket of her backpack. Kit checked off some things on  
a checklist, while Ping said.  
"If you have to go to the bathroom, tell Arachne and wait." "But, Ping," A  
freshman piped up. "Isn't there a bathroom back there?"  
"Yeah, but there is no ventilation and the damn things are  
only cleaned out in bus depots. And suppose the driver took a long, smelly  
shit in there. Would you really want to smell the stench?" Silence.  
"I thought not. Second,  
the microphone up here is for important announcements and possibly karaoke.  
Nothing else. No making statements that say a group of people, someone or  
something rules. No making really rude noises or stupid sound effects in it.  
No party invitations to a cabana with, uh, water sports, *Shane*. Jin and I might laugh,  
but Arachne will kick your ass if you do that.  
Third, try to keep yourselves entertained. If you decide to play license  
plates or any other lame, annoying game,  
I will kick your ass so hard, you will be wearing it for a hat. Tell me or  
Jin and you might get your fifteen minutes of karioke fame. Lastly, Arachne will tell  
you all about the place, so don't worry."  
Kit concluded that she was ready for the beach and the road. A CD player, CD's, two  
cases of Jin's mechano-caps (a green case and a blue case), her tazer, her lighter, a canister of binaca,  
a bathing suit, three packs of gum, a book with a title that said "How to get  
people you hate at the beach," a box of doggie treats, a compact mirror and a  
thermos of chai.  
"Hey, Kit?" Rehteah asked from the seat behind her. "Yeah?" "How many times  
do you go on these field trips?" "Every year. The patrons need a day off once  
in a while, so that's why we go on the fun ones. No homework or anything. Oh,  
and Arachne would probably be too busy laughing to kick your ass if you said  
something funny enough." "Has that happened?" "Well, Shane said something  
about a frat and Arachne punted him in the ass away from the mike and all the  
way down the aisle, to his seat in the back." Rehteah, Jin, James, Cleo and  
Clarise laughed and Kit said, choking back a laugh, "I think that was pretty  
funny, too. He doesn't learn quickly, though. That's why I have my white rose  
cam."  
Kit held up a gold pin that had what looked like a metal worked white rose.  
Kit opened a window and saw Shane eyeing her. "Look, McMoron. I don't feel  
like dealing with your bullshit today, okay?"  
"Hey, ladies." Shane said smoothly, ignoring Kit's look of pure disgust and  
annoyance. "I own a cabana in that beach.  
What do you say we go in and-" "What do you say you take that proposition,"  
Kit interrupted, "And shove it up your ass. All up in your ass." "Ooh,  
fiesty." Shane moved into Kit's seat, sitting on James, who yelled at him to  
get off, poking him in the back. Kit stood up to her full height, ignoring  
her brothers' attempt to make her sit back down,  
took out the tazer, pointed it at his throat and said, "Touch me and you'll  
be more fried than a sunburned slug." "You're bluffing!"  
Shane's eyes studied her. "You want to try me?" Kit replied, an eerie, almost  
feline calm took over her. Rehteah was sure that if Kit had a tail, it would  
be twitching. Shane left the girls alone.  
The bus moved and Kit sat back down. Shane found a seat in the back, by a  
hole in the bathroom wall.  
Blondie's head was out the window, going back inside every once in a while.  
When Arachne went to the bathroom to spray it, Kit saw the gum had lost  
flavor and saw Shane walk to the microphone.  
A penny that Cleo threw landed on his arm.  
He saw Kit studying him and gave her a suggestive wink. The only reply was a  
bright blue wad of ABC gum lodged in his blond hair at the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, everybody," Shane was heard, a sly grin on his face. "Party on my  
cabana. There's a hot tub, a jacuzzi and a pool for a few, ah, water sports  
after dark." Kit had pinned the rose to the front of the bandanna she was  
wearing. She heard something like a swish and turned around just to see a spidery thing go  
up behind Shane. Kit whispered "This is it." Arachne turned back to her  
natural form, drew her foot back and- "Yeah! Arachne's kicking Shane's ass  
again!" Kit yelled, careful to be heard in the camera. So she was.  
Arachne was punting the 16-year old boy in the butt down the aisle until he  
finally sat back down in his seat. Kit and her friends and brothers in the  
middle of the left side of the bus laughed and Rehteah yelled to Shane  
"Serves you right, you stupid bastard!" "Aaah." Kit sighed happily. "The law  
of karma works again." Before she turned on her CD player.  
  
  
  
  
Here's the first part done by Bluefire. The next part is done by me. R&R! 


	2. Silverwolfprincess

Rehteah settled back into the seat, laying her head on Jin's shoulder.He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him as they spoke in  
hushed tones.  
  
Just then, Jin happened to glance over to the other side of the bus.There, a few rows up from theirs, sat a very irritated looking Xani.Undoubtedly he'd been suckered into tagging along on this trip. Jin leaneddown and whispered in Rehteah's ear.  
  
"Hey, look who's up there. I wonder how Clairese talked him intocoming?"  
  
Rehteah followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. Her voice was barelymore than a whisper when she spoke. "I don't know, but let me just say onething. Happy happy, joy joy. Now watch me do the frickin' happy dance," shedeadpanned.  
  
Everyone within earshot started laughing their butts off at hersarcastic remark. Xani turned around and glared at her and she flipped himoff.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked irritably.   
  
  
  
Here's the part done by me. Sorry it's so short. Next part done by bluefire. 


	3. Bluefire

"I don't know. Looks like a red-haired pain   
in the ass to me." he replied before he turned around.   
Kit took out   
a straw from a compartment in her thermos and a napkin. She turned  
around  
and gave the wide straw to Rehteah. "Here. Two words:   
target practice." "I don't really get it."   
"She gave those to you   
so you could shoot Xani-butt with spitwads."   
Jin told her.   
"But wouldn't I get into trouble with Arachne?" "Arachne hates   
him." Kit replied. "How do you think I get away   
with half the   
stuff I do to him? That straw you got there is good   
for two things: drinking   
bubble tea and   
shooting people with spitwads." Rehteah tore off a corner of the  
napkin and chewed it up in her mouth.  
After a while, Rehteah took aim and shot at him.  
The white napkin chunk landed on the back of his head.   
  
  
  
Here's the new part done by Bluefire. Next part is done by me. 


	4. Silverwolfprincess

The spitwad hit dead on and stuck in Xani's long black hair. He turned around again and glared at her. She only laughed at him.  
  
"Knock it off you little pain in the ass," Xani snapped.  
  
She gave him a smug grin. "Oh? And why should I?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.  
  
He stood up and walked over to them. He hovered over her, trying to intimidate her, but it didn't work. "Because if you don't, nobody will ever be able to identify your pathetic remains when I get through with you," he threatened.  
  
Jin stood up. "That's enough Xan! You touch even one feather on her wings and you'll regret it."  
  
"Oh, really? And what are you going to do about it?" Xani taunted.  
  
Jin was just about to show him exactly what he'd do to him when Rehteah decided that she'd had enough of this. She stood up, glared at Xani for a moment, and then hauled off and decked him as hard as she could, putting all of her strength and Force power behind the blow. He wasn't expecting it and fell to the floor, holding his sore jaw.   
  
"What the hell?" he demanded.  
  
"That was for that little threat of yours." She kicked him in the side as hard as she could and he doubled over in pain. "And *that* was for even talking to me in the first place."  
  
The whole bus was silent for a long moment as she brushed herself off and Xani stood up, moving away from her. Then a combination of cheering and laughter erupted around them as everyone on the bus started to congratulate her.  
  
"Good one, Rehteah!" someone shouted.  
  
"Yeah! Serves the creep right!"  
  
Shane leaned forward and got a good look at the bruise that was quickly forming on Xani's jaw. He flinched, trying not to feel the other's pain.  
  
"Whoa, she decked you good, didn't she?" he asked.  
  
Xani turned and glared at him. "Cram it!" he snapped and decked Shane, knocking him unconscious in the aisle.  
  
  
  
Ok, here's my new part. Next part is done by Bluefire. 


	5. Bluefire

Kit smirked and muttered "One down, one to go." "What do you mean by that?" Cleo and Rehteah asked together. "Well, since Xan took care of McLoser for us, we'll only have to get his happy little ass good while we're on the bus. But how?"   
"How about we annoy him beyond belief. Then, when he comes at us, we deck his ass." Jin deadpanned. "Good idea, brother.   
I want to go first."   
Kit then cleared her throat and yelled across the bus, "Hey assmonkey!" Xanatos turned around. "Ha ha ha!" Kit exclaimed.   
"You looked!" "Cut it out, you little green-eyed devil!" "How about no, Xan, okay?" James laughed and Blondie stuck her head out of the window.  
Fifteen mintues into the trip, a wolf was on the bus. The wolf saw Xanatos open a box of expensive truffles and stole the box before he could even take a chocolate. "Hey! Those are mine, you rabid mutt!" The wolf went to Kit's seat and gave her the chocolates.   
It stepped back and turned into a pale, dark-haired boy about Rehteah's age. "Those are for you." "You're sweet. You guys want any?" Kit asked her friends. The others nodded abd picked out a chocolate, thanking the teenage boy. "No prob." Kit then introduced him. "Rehteah, this is Lupus Wolfbane." Lupus smiled, showing dazzling white teeth as he ran his fingers through his short, choppy, black hair. His gray eyes smiled with his pale, elegant face.   
"Hello, Rehteah. It's a pleasure to meet you. Just think of me as your freindly neighborhood Robin Hood." "Who's that?" Cleo asked. "I rob from the rich and give to the needy, like Robin Hood." "Isn't it poor?" Jin asked. "No. Needy." Ping replied.   
"'Cause brother, wee need this chocolate. Thanks again." Kit poured out some of her chai into a cup, the light brown creamy mixture cold in her hands.   
"Will you take some chai?" "I'm Robin Hood, but okay." Lupus took the cup and drank the contents. "Not bad. Cold. A  
little sweet, a little spicy, but not bad." "OH BLOODY HELL NO!" Xanatos yelled. "GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KICK YOUR HAPPY LITTLE CANDYASS!" Lupus just brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it. He then patted his butt five times.  
Xani gave Lupus an evil look and rushed at him. Lupus moved out of the way and saw Xanatos rush at him again. Lupus manuvered and landed on a girl's lap. The girl giggled and wrapped her finger in his soft, silky hair. He looked up, grinned and into a wolf. He crawled under the seats. Just as Arachne was coming up, Lupus crawled out from under a seat and tried to hide   
behind her, with great difficulty because he was about a head taller that Arachne. Xani, meantime,   
was  
trying to reach over to hit Lupus, but kept missing, in part  
because he was laughing at the whole scene.  
There was tall, thin, handsome Lupus Wolfbane, who was a foot taller than Arachne, trying to hide behind her.   
Lupus did a pathetic attempt at camoflague by putting Arachne's hair on his head, which made the bus howl with laughter. Even Arachne was laughing. Lupus grinned at his audience, before ducking down again, avoiding a right   
hook that was aimed for him. The punch just hit Arachne instead. Lupus apologized to Arachne, but the damage was done. "Lupus Aramis Wolfbane. Sit in your seat before   
I punt you down the aisle." Lupus nodded and did so. "And as for you, Mr. DeCruet. Didn't anybody ever tell you not to strike a lady ?"   
"That was an accident." "Well, here's why." Arachne turned him   
around roughly and punted him in the butt all the way down the aisle, not even letting him take his seat. She punted him all the way to the back of the bus and walked back to the front of the bus.   
Xanatos returned to his seat, ignoring the taunts and laughs that ensued. Arachne spoke into the microphone.   
"Settle down." The students didn't do so.   
Arachne asked again, before impatience got the better of her. Arachne brought the wand over her head and a loud orange blast came out. The blast startled them into silence, but there was no damage.   
"That's better. Now, on our trip to Lipatkpti Beach, you will notice all kinds of animals, plants and the local beings called   
Pescons and Gillians. They speak Othertongue like most of us,   
but most of them can't speak any other language, so *be nice*."  
"What do they look like?" Shane asked. "Are there any cute girls?" Arachne rolled her eyes and muttered "Suprise, suprise,"  
Before she said out loud   
"The Gillians generally stay on the beaches and the males look like the females, except in their dress.   
They are jet-black, sandy or dark brown, have webbed hands and feet, scales, no hair and   
they have frog-like faces. They spend their time in the water, but will come up once in a while.   
"The Pescons look like humans above the water unless they have just recently gotten out of the water. But,   
their gill-like ears give them away.   
They have blue-green, dark blue, light blue or seafoam green skin. Their hair and eye color will tell you what color they   
are if they look human. They generally are   
very nice-looking,   
but again the language gap. I doubt that you will ever get a   
Pescon girl into your cabana for a few  
-uh- water sports, Shane."   
The students laughed at Arachne's sarcastic remark, before Lupus and Blondie went back to sticking their heads out the window.   
"Just stay with the people that can speak Othertongue.   
You know who they are."   
  
Twenty minutes into the trip, Xanotos said something about catching up on his beauty rest and went to sleep. Kit heard a slight snore and turned to Cleo, an evil grin on her face.   
"Cleo, do you have the make-up pack with you?" "Yes."   
Cleo noticed the evil grin on Kit's face and said "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" "Yeah, if it involves giving Xani a makeover while he's asleep."   
"Oh, Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. I want to help youuuuuuuu." Cleo said an an annoying singsong voice. "Okay. Bring the pack. Do you have concealer?" "Yep." "Foundation?" "All kinds of shades."   
"Body jewels?" "Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeah." "Tweezers?" "Two pairs of the   
good kind." "Nail polish?" "In all kinds of shades."   
"Eye shadow?" "The whole frickin' rainbow and some darker shades." "Lipstick?" "Crimsons, lilacs, mauves, pinks, wine, purples, the whole shabang." "Excellent."   
  
The girls approached the sleeping Xani and Cleo put down her makeup pack. Kit found the palest shade of foundation and concealer.   
She dabbed the foundation on his hand, blended it and said "This is about Xani-butt's skin tone." Kit dabbed concealer under his eyes, on the nose and on the broken circle scar.   
Kit then applied powder to his face. "Smile for me." Kit said as she pushed his face into a smile. She applied a very pink blush on the apples of his cheeks and to the back.   
"Pluck time." Kit said.   
Cleo nodded and held up a pair of tweezers. She let Kit pluck the right side of his face, before she put on the most crimson shade of lipstick she could find. Cleo plucked his other eyebrow.   
"Cleo, can you give me a bright blue?" "Okay." Cleo handed Kit a compact of blue eyeshadow. Cleo braided neon pink hair ribbons in his hair using two long ribbons while Kit worked. Every once in a while, she cut the ribbons.   
Cleo had done eight braids before she had Kit step back.   
Kit nodded and Cleo got out a shade of lilac nail polish. As she applied a coat, Kit found rhinestones in Cleo's make-up pack. When Cleo was done with her first coat, Kit said to her friend "Now for some jewels." Kit and Cleo put the rhinestones on his face.   
Kit put a filled-in heart on his scar, while Cleo made half of a   
pair of glasses with the bridge. Kit made the other half as   
Cleo put the second coat. Cleo stuck on a rhinestone on each wet fingernail. Kit walked away and admired their work, before she saw Cleo wasn't done yet.   
Cleo stepped back and took a picture.   
Kit's eyes went wide and she gasped. "What is it?" Rehteah asked. "What's wrong?" James asked.   
"Why," Kit replied. "Somebody's *fabulous*!"  
Xani woke up an hour later and saw that they had   
stopped in front of a grocery store. When he stood up,   
everyone was laughing at him. "What's so goddamn funny?" He asked. Nobody replied.   
Xani asked Clarise "Why are we stopping here?"   
Clarise was trying not to laugh as she said "We're stopping for groceries and snacks in the deli."   
He walked into the store without a second though.   
  
Cleo was shaking up bottles of nail polish   
as she took out   
rhinestones and  
other nail decals. She asked Kit to hold out her hand because her   
nail polish was getting a little worn. Kit nodded and Cleo   
blotted nail polish remover on a cotton ball. She ran the cotton ball on Kit's hand.   
Cleo removed the nail polish from Kit's claw-like   
fingernails and applied a red color to them. She then   
instructed Kit to wait for the nail polish to dry and to stay there.   
Kit nodded. James came back out and gave Kit a package of   
California rolls, a packet of soy sauce and chopsticks. Kit then   
got out a cup and a pitcher with pink liquid that had black things on the bottom of it. Kit also took one of the straws that she gave to Rehteah for 'target practice' only an hour and ten minutes earlier.   
Kit put the straw in the cup and sipped it as she ate the California rolls. "Thank you, James. There's a pitcher of   
bubble tea and some straws in the cooler. I made some to share with the others." "Thank you." James walked to the cooler.   
Kit sat by Cleo, who applied a second coat and put a rhinestone in the wet polish. She repeated the step for the other ten fingernails.  
  
Cleo shook a bottle of dark purple nail polish and asked Rehteah if she wanted to get her nails done as well. Rehteah shrugged and said "Eh, sure. Why not?" She sat down on the sidewalk next to Kit, who was just   
finishing with her lunch. She stood up and adjusted her bandanna and the whiet rose pin. Cleo was just applying a coat on Rehteah's right hand, when Kit started laughing.   
"What's so funny?" Cleo asked. Kit started to laugh until she tripped and fell on her butt on the sidewalk. The sudden pain brought her to her senses and she said, her nose and cheeks pinkish-red from laughing, still laughing very uproariously, "Ahhh ha ha ha ha! Hee hee hee hee hee!! Snort! Snort!   
Xani...he...he....hahahahahahaha  
hahaaha...no wait...hahahahhahahaha...  
oh yeah...hahahahahahahahahaha...he...  
oh this is killing me...hahahaha  
hahahaha...he noticed our makeover. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
hahahahaaha...no wait...hahahahhahahaa.... He said...hahahahahahahhahahh...he said...hahahahahahahahahahh...   
'Holy shit!' Hee hee...   
'Who the bloody fucking hell did this to me?' Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Hee hee! Oh, this is too much! Ahhh ha ha ha! This is killing meeeeee!" The girls laughed, Cleo and Rehteah   
leaning on each other to keep from falling over like Kit had.   
  
Xanatos stormed out of the store, the pink hair ribbons shining in the sun like metallic sheets of humiliation. He saw Cleo applying a second coat of nail polish to Rehteah and Kit putting Cleo's dark brown-red hair up into pigtails. This provoked him as he began to suspect who had done it to him.   
"Why, Xani." Kit greeted him. "How very pretty you look today. Am I right, girls?" "Oh yeah." Cleo chimed in. "Definetley." Rehteah chirped. Xani gave the girls the look he gave Lupus as he yelled, his blue eyes blazing,   
"CLEO! KIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU PSYCHOS DO TO ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Cleo," Kit asked. "Did you hear something?" "No. It must be the wind. Or a fly." Xani yelled at them louder than he had been. "You know," Rehteah said to him. "You're very cute when you're angry." The girls didn't think it was possible for him to get any angrier than he had been, but they were proven wrong. Xanatos started to yell at them until his voice got hoarse. "Did you say something?" Kit asked as she moved the bandanna out of the way of her ears. "I wasn't listening."  
Xanatos moved towards the girls with the motive to kill, an evil look on his face. At that time, the twins came out and saw that their little sister(and in Jin's case, his girlfriend) were in danger.   
That made their blood boil as they launched a double punch on Xani's back.  
Xanatos turned around. Ping went behind them. Xanotos tried to get a hold on the young man right in front of him, but Jin was a track, field and gymnastics star on his team and thus too fast.  
He backflipped over Xani and kicked him in the butt. Then Jin was on him, punching, kicking, pulling Xani's hair and aiming a kick in the groin that caused him to scream shrilly in agony.   
"That ain't right." Ping said, while Rehteah and Kit yelled "Again!" In unison. Jin grinned at the girls and kicked him again.  
"That *really* ain't right." Ping said. "Again! Again! Again! Again!" The girls yelled. Jin kicked him four more times. "That *REALLY* ain't right."   
"Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again!" The girls yelled. Jin kicked him six more times. "That is all kinds of wrong, bro." Ping said.   
Xanatos finally managed to push the tall, lean, handsome young man off of him as he walked into the bus to find make-up remover and to lick his wounds.   
"You know," Kit said thoughtfully. "I really do think he's more of a summer than a winter." In a very innocent tone. "I heard that!" Xanatos exclaimed. "You were meant to."  
Kit replied. "Cleo, what do you think?" "I think any of them will do fine because of his pale complexion." Cleo replied. "He could even pull off the autumn look just fine." "Cool." Cleo said. "I can still hear you." Xani yelled as he searched for something to remove the makeup. "You're supposed to." Cleo replied.   
  
When everyone was in the bus, Arachne said "Okay, people. The last pit stop will be to a shopping center that is an hour away from the beach, so those of you who don't have a bathing suit can get one." Ping then spoke to Arachne, who nodded and handed the microphone to him.   
"And remember. Keep yourselves amused. Annoy me and I'll kick your ass. Annoy Jin and he'll kick your ass. Annoy the both of us and you are in for a serious asswhomping. Everyone got that?"   
The people nodded. Satisfied, Ping sat back in his seat. "What is Xani-butt doing in the bathroom?" Kit looked over and saw Clarise was still there, so she said "I think he's trying to remove the makeup." "With what? Moist towellettes?" "Maybe." Xani came back ten minutes later and said "Cleo, do you have anything that can remove this crap?" "Of course I do. And I'll let you use some if you go up there, grab the mike and start singing 'Do, a deer.'" "WHAT? No way." "Okay," Kit replied. "But you're not going to remove that much with moist towellettes becuase Otherside makeup is unsmudgeable and unremoveable without the right stuff." Xani rolled his eyes and walked back to the bathroom to try his luck again. "Cleo, you're making progress on being a vindictive bitch."   
Cleo gave Kit a ceramic bowl and a glass dome with a stopper she bought in the grocery store. "Can you predict if Xani will actually do it?" "Maybe. I'll need the stuff." Cleo nodded and said "The usual deal?" "Yeah." Cleo nodded and walked around the bus.   
When she got back, she had bottles with all kinds of liquids and powders in them and a stirring stick. Kit took up the bottles and put them on the floor.   
She pulled off the stopper and poured a little bit of each bottle in the glass dome Kit stirred and added a pinch of each glitter.   
She stirred again, before she put the stopper back on and put the dome on the bowl. In minutes, the liquid in the dome was a smoky, sparkly white.   
Kit shook her arms, her head, closed her eyes and took a breath. Kit looked into the ball and said in a moaning, but mystic tone, "I see a man. He's dark-haired, but pale as death. I see him in the front of the bus." "What is he doing? What does he look like?" Cleo asked. "His face appears to have been rubbed raw somehow. he has a microphone in his hand. I see..." "What?" "People laughing at him, but he continues." Kit then looked up pleasantly and said "Cleo, get out your deck. I've had my eye on that Oriental dragon card in your deck for a long time." Cleo nodded and pulled the deck out from the pocket in her dress. "I haven't summoned it yet." Cleo said as she gave Kit a card with a red oriental dragon. Jin told the awestruck Rehteah,   
"Kit does really good in foresight class even though she makes fun of the teacher and plays too much.   
"Once, she caught Kit and James passing notes and told her to 'save the love notes for the end of class'. Kit got mad and conjured up a frog from an old sneaker that she got from one of the kids she has to watch over.   
"The next day, she listened for any predictions. When that didn't happen, she let the conjured up frog loose in the class. The teacher didn't predict how long it would take to catch it, who would catch it or what it was made from. Now, nobody respects her because she was seen as a fraud. Kit could just be messing around when she did that, though."   
Xani came out of the bathroom. His face was rubbed raw and he asked "Cleo, is your offer still valid?" Cleo nodded. "Fine." He grumlbed. He walked up to the front of the bus, grumbling curse words and death threats.   
Microphone in hand, he started singing very softly "Do, a deer, a female deer." "Cleo," Kit whispered to her friend "I can barely hear him and I know you can't. Your dare is starting to suck eggs." "Sorry." Cleo whispered back. "I can fix that." Rehteah piped up. "Well, then do it."  
  
  
Here's Bluefire's new part. Next part is done by me. 


	6. Silverwolfprincess

Rehteah nodded. She stood up and walked up to where Xani was, trying to look very innocent and casual. Before he even realized what was happening, she waved her hand through the air in front of his face once and said dramatically, "You will sing 'Do A Deer' at the top of your voice ten times without stopping and do a dance to it as well."  
  
"I will sing 'Do A Deer' at the top of my voice ten times without stopping and do a dance to it as well," he repeated dully, his eyes glazed over as if he were in a trance.  
  
Rehteah nodded again, satisfied, and turned back to Kit, an evil grin on her face. "Hey, Kit. Do you have your white rose camera?" she asked innocently.  
  
Kit's eyes lit up. "Yes."  
  
"Well, you might want to turn it on, this is going to be classic," Rehteah said.  
  
She laughed. "Aaaand, places everybody! Lights, camera, ACTION!"  
  
Rehteah quickly moved out of the way and wandered back towards her spot next to Jin to watch the show.  
  
Xani started to sing at the top of his voice, doing a very amusing jig as he did so. The others howled with laughter.  
  
"doe a deer, a female deer  
ray a drop of golden sun  
me a name I call myself  
fa a long long way to run  
so a needle pulled with thread  
la a note to follow so  
ti a drink with jam and bread  
and that brings us back to do so me do do ray me fa so la ti do ti do!"  
  
He then proceeded to repeat the song several more times, doing what looked like a cross between the salsa and an Irish jig as he sang. Everyone on the bus howled with laughter. Even Clairese had to admit that it was a little funny.   
  
Suddenly Rehteah pulled a camera from the small bag at her feet, glanced over at Jin and snickered as he nodded. She stood up gracefully and moved towards the very front of the bus. She knelt down just a foot or two away from where Xani was and started snapping photos.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, work with me here, baby. That's it! Oh yeah! Show us what you got. You're beautiful! They love you! Listen to the crowds! They're screaming for you!" she said, acting as though she were a professional photographer on assignment. She continued to blurt out similar comments until Xani finished his song and dance routine and tossed the camera behind her to Cleo, who caught it easily. "And I'm spent!"  
  
Xani, still under Rehteah's spell, wandered back to sit next to Clairese. After a few more moments, he snapped out of the trance and shook his head to clear it. As he did, he realized that people around him were laughing hysterically, and glanced around. A few people he didn't really recognize were rolling on the floor laughing. Arachne looked as though she were about to pass out from laughing so hard.  
  
"What the hell's so damned funny?" he asked.  
  
Clairese shook her head. "Dude, you really don't want to know."  
  
Cleo handed the camera back to Rehteah, who asked, "Do you know if there's anywhere that I could get this developed?"  
  
Cleo nodded. "Yeah, there's a twenty-minute photo development place at the shopping center."  
  
"Ok, good. These pictures are just too good to keep to myself. Maybe I should have some of them blown up so I can post them all over the dorms when we get back," she said, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Do you think Arachne would object?"  
  
Jin shook his head. "I doubt it. She'd probably offer to help you," he said.   
  
"Really?" Rehteah asked.  
  
He nodded. "She most likely would, she hates the guy's guts," he answered.  
  
She snickered and leaned forward slightly to speak to Kit. "Hey, did you get all that on tape, Kit?" she asked.  
  
Kit nodded. "You'd better believe it, sister," she replied.  
  
"Good. Do you think you can make me a copy when we get back?"   
  
"Yeah, no problem. But you owe me copies of those pictures," Kit replied.  
  
"Sure. I'll get double prints when we stop at the shopping center," Rehteah said.   
  
Jin chuckled. "You're evil, love. You do know that, right?" he asked.  
  
Rehteah nodded and leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. She gave him a look that was somewhere between pouty and amused. "Yes, I know. It comes from hanging around you guys too long," she joked.  
  
Jin reached over and gave her braid a gentle tug. "Hmph. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Off the braid, please. And you should be flattered, I meant it as a compliment, love," she replied.  
  
Jin shook his head in amusement. Then he leaned down and gently kissed Rehteah. One black wing wrapped itself around them like a cocoon.   
  
  
  
Ok, here's my new part. It's a bit longer than my other parts on this one. The next part is done bluefire. 


	7. Bluefire

Kit saw the scene and smiled contently, happy for her new friend and her older brother. "Okay, Cleo." Xanotos said to her. "I kept my end of the deal. Now you keep yours." "No." Cleo replied. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" "No." "LISTEN, YOU SHAPESHIFTING BITCH! I WENT UP THERE AND MADE AN ASS OF MYSELF AND YOU WON'T DO WHAT YOU SAID YOU WOULD?!!!" "That's right." "Ain't karma a bitch." Kit added. "It wouldn't be the only bitch around here." He said with a look at Cleo and Kit,   
who then smirked and flipped him off. "Go back to your seat, ghostie." "No. Not until Cleo gives me what can remove this crap." "Fine." Cleo gave him a white cloth.   
"Sweep it across your face." Kit said. Xani did so. "Now, pull out the rhinestones very carefully.   
Careful, don't split the nail. Very carefully." When she saw that he got all of the rhinestones from his nails,. she said "Now, wipe your face again." He did so.   
"Very good. Now to remove the nail polish. Get a cotton ball." Cleo gave him a cotton ball and a vial of clear, pink fluid. "Open the bottle." He did so." Now, put the cotton ball on the mouth." Kit waited for a while, before she said "Turn the bottle upside down for a second." He did so.   
"Gooood, numbnuts. Rub the cotton ball over the nail." He did so. "Now, repeat the process."  
  
James was laughing for a while, before he said "'Gooood, numbnuts.' Okay. So, now you see that right there? That was messed up." "What? I saw it in a movie once." Kit explained as she spread her arms in a helpless gesture. "The bulldog called this one guy numbnuts when he was teaching him how to eat Popeye's Chicken."   
  
After a few mintues, Arachne came on and said "Can I have your attention please?" Nobody looked her way, so she asked again. After a while, though, Arachne's impatience got the better of her and she started to sing  
"The Devil Went to Jamaica," a verison of a certain song that the Anicatos taught her. They were quiet, partly because they were suffocated from laughing so hard. However, since they could barely breathe for long, Arachne said "We'll be at the shopping center in a few minutes, so please try to keep control."   
Somebody stole Shane's issue of Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition and until they got there, the guys on the bus were playing keep-away with it.   
"Damn!" "What is the matter, Kitten?" James asked. "I forgot to bring some sunscreen and my sunglasses."   
"You can use some of mine when we get to the beach, love. Now, we have a bigger problem at hand."   
"What's that?" "Keep-away." "James."   
He looked over to Kit, who gave him a black marker, saying "For the models' teeth. And maybe a few, um, other parts."   
James chuckled. "You're evil, love. You do know that, right?" he told her. "Yeah, I know. I was just a little on the wild side to begin with, but hanging around you just made it worse." James reached over and gave Kit's bandanna a gentle tug, pulling it down. "Hmph. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."  
"Hey, hey, hey. Off the bandanna, please. And you should be flattered, I meant it as a compliment, love," she replied. James shook his head in amusement. Then he leaned down and gently kissed Kit.   
  
After a while, James did color the models black and the game of keep-away continued. When Shane finally got the magazine from Lupus, he saw the artwork and yelled obscenities at them. "Who the hell colored my goddamn magazine with black?!"   
Nobody said anything to him, but instead, Arachne got up to the microphone and said "We'll arrive in the shopping center shortly. Meantime, behave. Once we're done in the shopping center, we will have to walk to the beach and maybe the boardwalk, so change into your bathing suits now if you have any. And if you don't, well, wait until we get to the beach." The bus parked in a parking lot. "We're here." Arachne said. Most of the people walked out of the bus, except for a few.   
  
"Cleo." Rehteah called. Cleo turned around and saw Rehteah with the camera in her hand. "Can you show me to the photo-development place?" Cleo nodded and said "This way." When the girls got inside, Cleo gave her a form to fill out as she took the film from the camera. Cleo gave her a pen as well. When everything was in order and she dropped the film in the store, Cleo said "And the best part is, while they develop the film, you can shop for a while. Let's shop." Cleo held up a snakeskin wallet and said "Let's get something legit for a change, okay?" Rehteah nodded and said "I'm sure that Shane will be very mad if we charge anymore to his credit cards." "Just as well. I haven't been able to steal one today anyway." Rehteah laughed. "Oh yeah, Cleo. You're a real humanitarian." She joked. "Yeah. I know. Let's shop."   
  
Kit looked over her two cases and smiled. She would not have to walk after all. James rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. "I was smart. I put on my trunks *before* we got here." He noticed Kit's smile and asked "What are you smiling about?" "Well," Kit told him shyly. "I guess that I realized that I'm dating an incredibly sexy guy. Also, we might not have to walk as much." "Oh. And yeah, I know I'm sexy."   
Kit smiled shyly at him and dug around in her pack until she found a red rhinestone-studded tankini. On the shirt and the shorts, there was a rose studded on, as well as the sleeves, legholes and neckhole. When she waited for the next person to get out, before she changed.   
James was looking through the packs of Mechano-caps until he found out what Kit meant by we won't have to walk to the boardwalk.   
"Kit." She turned around. "I like the look you've got, but it probably would not work best for riding a motorcycle." James joked.   
As he spoke, he held up the mechano-cap that had the picture of a Kawasaki ZX-12R on it. "Damn it, James!" Kit yelped. "You just had to spoil the suprise! Oh, well. Put it back in the case you found it." James nodded and did so, before he gave Kit her pack-and jokingly held up the green case out of her reach. Kit yelped again and lunged at him, but he moved in the nick of time. After a while, Kit finally got the case, but she pushed James down in the aisle accidentally.   
His body bounced a little and he looked like he was out cold, but when Kit realized what happened, she kneeled down and picked him up. She pulled him on her lap, before she saw a grin on his face and he opened his eyes, looking up, grinning like a cheshire cat. Kit gaped at him and swat him on the chest, though James propped himself up and was still laughing. "James Malcolm Delacour! That was *NOT* funny. I thought you were hurt." "Its hysterical from where I stand."  
  
Kit sighed and told him, "Since part of the trip involves renting a cabana, your ass is sleeping on the couch tonight." "Oh, that's cold, love. I'm sorry about that. I was just teasing. That's all."   
Kit turned around and started laughing maniacally. She turned to him, grinning like a cheshire cat and said "Gotcha! " Kit was still laughing as she got up and out of the bus, putting the green case of mechano-caps in her pack. James rolled his eyes, picked up his pack and walked off of the bus. He shook up his sunscreen and shook up the bottle. Kit saw him, pushed a button on each capsule and threw two mechano-caps. There was a puff of smoke and two city bikes appeared.   
"I figured that you were right about the Kawasaki, so I used the next best thing." "Your brother made bike mechano-caps?" Kit nodded and said "Cool, huh? Watch the bikes. I just need to stop in real quick to get some sunglasses." James nodded and Kit walked in the shopping center. James put on his reflective sunglasses to protect his eyes from the evil rays of the sun.   
  
Kit walked to the boardwalk, only to see Cleo and Rehteah shopping for something. "Hi." Kit waved to her friends. "Hey, girl." Cleo yelped. She was in a purple bandeau bikini. "I was just taking Rehteah shopping while she waited for her photos to be finished." "What a coincidence. I forgot my shades and I'm going shopping for some new ones. I guess we can go get some shades and stuff. I promised James that I'd be right back." "Well, he's a guy, right?" Cleo said. "Yeah." "And he probably expects you to take very long, right?" "I guess." "Well, let's have a little fun." "Fine, I guess." The girls went to the sunglasses store and tried on different pairs of sunglasses, until each one chose a different pair. Cleo chose black cat-eye sunglasses, while Rehteah chose a reflective pair that, in Kit's opinion, made her look like a police officer, while Kit chose a pink-purple two-tone pair with rhinestones. "I'll meet you two at the beach." Kit said, handing each person a capsule. "Push the button and throw it." She instructed. "Those are just loaned to you, though." Kit walked away as she spoke. "So I want them back when we're on the bus tomorrow night."   
Kit put on her sunglasses, walked out to where   
James was and said, climbing on her bike, the green one,   
"I'll race you. First one to the ice cream stand wins." James closed his eyes and said "Okay, Kit. But I'll have you know that I was the fastest bike rider in elementary school. What do you say to that?" "I say that I'm already halfway there." Kit shouted. James opened his eyes and saw that Kit was no longer there. He cursed himself for delaying, got on his bike, the blue one and raced to catch up.   
The race was on. By the time James caught up, Kit was buying an ice cream.   
"Hi." Kit said pleasanty. "You want an ice cream?" ~At least she's a gracious winner.~ James thought. "Well, do you want one or not?" "No thanks." James replied. "I'm in the mood for a snow cone." "Suit yourself."   
Kit looked around, before she said "Hey, look. Is that Lupus?" "Huh?" James asked. "Where?" "In the middle of that group of Pescon girls." Kit pointed the group out. "I think it is. Lupus is a total flirt." "I know. As humble as he may act, deep down, we know he's really enjoying the attention." "*You* know he's really enjoying the attention. How do you know, anyway?" "Think about it. Having seven brothers and a baby sister on the way. Lupus barely gets attention from his family. And I've met his family, too." "Really? I thought that the Wolfbanes don't travel outside of the Dark Earth Realm." "Lupus' mom and dad are members of the PTA and very active with their youngest son's education." "Wouldn't Lupus get burned to ashes by the sun?" "Dude, you're thinking about vampires. Lupus can go out in the sun." "Oh." James thought, before he said "Kit, we have the wiredest friends." "What? He's a nice guy." "Okay. All I can say is my stepmom wouldn't like Lupus or Cleo." "Is she here?" Kit teased. "I don't see her." "Kit, I don't care what she thinks. Why do you think I dye my hair blue?" "James, I can see your roots." "Okay. Maybe I'll go with a crew cut." Kit shook her head. "You'd look wierd with a crew cut." James snapped his fingers.   
Kit saw Rehteah and called her over. "Yes, Kit. What is it?" "I've got an extra switchblade here and you can have it." Kit got out a switchblade and put it in her hand. "Look on the end. Make sure that there's no white rose on the bottom." Rehteah looked and said "There's no white rose." "Good. The white rose is a way to tell you it's mine." "Oh. Okay." Rehteah used the bike that Kit loaned her, pocketed her new switchblade and rode away.  
She was on her way to the beach, when Shane ran in front of her. Rehteah panicked and stopped, barely missing him. "Shane!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?" Shane got closer, saying "I will be...after you kiss me and make it better." "No thank you." Rehteah replied, slowly backing away. "Come on." Shane said, edging closer. "Just one kiss." "No. Leave me alone." Rehteah exclaimed as she backed away. Shane just wrapped his arm around her and brought her very close to him in reply. He sniffed her hair, breathing her scent deep and groaning his appreciation. Rehteah grabbed his arm and, using Kit's trademark move, twisted it to a 90-degree angle. She pushed him away and flicked out the blade of her switchblade, saying "Leave me alone, Shane. I don't want to use this, but if I have to, I will." Shane just chuckled and slowly moved at her. A trace of fear in her blue-gray eyes, Rehteah lashed the knife out, cutting Shane in the face. Shane touched where the cut was, before he growled "Why you little..." However, Lupus and Cleo, who have heard some of the struggle, ran at him just as Shane grabbed Rehteah by her arms and held her against him.  
Cleo and Lupus turned into wolves and bit him. Lupus, the pale wolf, bit him in the leg, while Cleo, the dark wolf, bit him in the arm. Rehteah ran away and sat on the ground, backing   
away quickly, shielding herself   
behind her dark wings, shivering violently. He cursed and pushed the pale wolf off of him, while still combatting the dark wolf. Lupus shifted back into his natural form and hurried to Rehteah's side.   
  
She unfurled her wings as he knelt beside her, taking her into his arms. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. I know honey, I know. Let it out. Let out the pain." Lupus said gently as   
Cleo finally let go of Shane and shifted back into her natural form. She hurried to Lupus and Rehteah. Though both were pale, there was still a little bit of a contrast. Lupus' dark hair was spread about their heads like a pool of ink, even though it was shorter. Rehteah's red-gold hair spread about their heads and shoulders like a veil of fire as Lupus slowly helped her stand up.   
"Are you okay?" Lupus asked. Rehteah nodded. "I'm all right. Thank you, Lupus. Kit's right about you." Lupus suddenly turned very interested. "Really? What did she say?" "Kit said that you were one of the rare good-looking guys. She said that most of the hotties were either taken, gay or assholes, but that's not the case with you." "Really?" "Yeah. She said you're available, you're straight and you're the sweetest guy she has ever met." "Wow. She said that?" "Yes. What's so amazing about that?" "Lupus is rather taken by Kit." Cleo told her. "If somebody tells him that, then nothing can ruin Lupus' day." "Lupus," Jin said. "Explain yourself." Lupus excused himself and explained in Othertongue. "I hope I didn't get Lupus into trouble." Rehteah whispered. Cleo, who happened to hear her, said "No you didn't. Lupus is explaining what Shane did to you earlier." "Really? How do you know?" "I grew up speaking Othertongue and English."   
Rehteah saw the expression of anger on Jin's face and heard the same tone of voice he had when he changed into Black Mask, his normal voice, but with a deeper, echoing snarl and backed away with a trace of fear. Cleo sensed this and said "He's not mad at Lupus or you. He wants revenge on Shane." "I know he won't hurt me.   
But, that is just scary." "I don't blame you for being scared of Black Mask. Trust me, though. Kit could be worse." "Why?" "Because Kit can't really control herself when she turns. She's younger than her brothers, so she has a little less control." "Oh." "Rehteah," Jin said, his voice normal at the moment, but his eyes were like golden-green panther eyes. "I'm not mad at you or Lupus. I want to find Shane."   
Jin sniffed Cleo's lips and the air, before he snarled in the Black Mask tone "I smell blood. Shane's blood." Jin left the shaken girls, following the scent that he caught and said "Cleo, you watch out for her." "I will." Jin was gone by then, following the scent that he had caught. "Come on." Cleo said as she led her to the beach, while Lupus was being followed by his gang of Pescons. "Cleo?" "Yes?" "What is Black Mask? Do you have it?" Cleo shook her head and said "No, I don't have it. I'm a pureblood and a shapeshifter, so I wouldn't have it. Halfbloods like James, Kit or your boyfriend have that, though. It's a very dangerous form that happens when a halfblood experiences a very intense emotion, usually anger or fear. The Black Mask forms are always predatory animals.  
"The younger a person is, the less control they have over this dangerous form. So, her brothers can delay their change, but Kit can just barely delay it. Also, if Kit, James or any other teenage halfblood changes, the best hope you have is to hide until they're over it. Forms can often be passed down from families. Kit's father, for instance, could change into any cat he wanted, so Kit and her brothers have feline forms." Lupus was being followed by his fan club again, until he requested a little privacy. The crowd dispersed, but stayed close. "Lupus, can you help me?" "Sure. With what?" "Rehteah. You've got her back. I'll be right back." Cleo left the group, turning into Shane as she walked.   
  
Kit and James got to the cabanas by the beach and set up. Kit pushed a button on the handlebars and another puff of smoke appeared. In the sand, there was a capsule where the bike once stood. She did the same for James, who asked "Kit, what else did Arachne say?" "We have a roomate. Possibly two. Oh, and the cabanas are pre-rented and already stocked with food and stuff. If we get a loser like Shane or Xani, I think I have a cabana mechano-cap." Kit packed up a towel, the mechano-caps she brought, her tazer, her   
lighter, a canister of binaca,  
a bathing suit, three packs of gum, a baggie of doggie treats and a compact mirror. "I hope so." Let's get out to the beach. James, do you have the capsule, too?" James nodded. Kit walked outside, pushed the button and threw it. A puff of smoke came and a bike was in the place. "James!" Kit yelled into the cabana. "Hurry up!" Ping walked by with Blondie on her leash. "Hey, Kit." "Hi, Ping. Take Blondie to the beach for me, okay?" "Okay. Have you seen Jin?" "No. Why?" "Shit. Jin's on a Black Mask rampage. I heard he got really pissed about something involving Shane and Rehteah. We had better find him before Jin does." "Why?" Kit asked. "Shane would deserve to get mauled." "Be that as it may, he could get arrested. Wait. What am I saying?" "Ping take Blondie to the beach for me, okay?" "Okay." Ping and Blondie walked away, just as James walked out.   
"What was that all about?" James asked. "Ping came by, wondering if we've seen Jin because he went on a Black Mask rampage." "Why?" "Shane did something to Rehteah and Ping wants to find Shane before Jin does." "Let Jin maul him." "That's what I told him. He's taking Blondie to the beach for me." Kit swung her backpack over her shoulders and said "Well, let's go." James nodded and rode after her.  
  
Cleo looked in a mirror in the store. ~Perfect,~ Cleo thought. ~I look just like Shane.~ So she did. Cleo adjusted her now very short blond hair and looked at the world through her new blue-gray eyes. Even the scar looked like Shane had. ~Now to find something to swipe.~ Cleo looked around until she found a very expensive blue muscle tank. Cleo stole the shirt from the rack and stuffed it up her shirt in front of the camera. As she left, a security guard said "Stop right there, sir." Cleo saw the guard and ran. The guard ran after her, but Cleo ducked behind an alley and put the shirt in a purse, before she turned back into her normal form and walked out.   
The guard found her and said "Ma'am, have you seen a blond man run by? He stole a tank top." "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." "Damn. I'll look in the beach to find him." The guard walked off. Cleo found where Shane set up, took out the tank top and placed it on the towel, putting a preserve spell on the tag that was on the shirt and walked away, but with a good view of Shane putting on the tank top, admiring how it looked. Shane then walked away to find a Pescon girl.   
Cleo smirked, when she heard a very good-looking Pescon male say in Othertongue, "Hello. Are you a shapeshifter?" He had shoulder-length blue hair and eyes, his gill-like ears became close to his head, though his skin looked normal, a very smooth, rich, but masculine voice. "Yes." Cleo said in Othertongue. "I've never met a shapeshifter." "How did you know?" The Pescon reached out and touched her hair. "Is this your real hair color?" "Yes." "And your eye color?" "Yes." "Were you born here? Are your parents both Othersiders?" "Yes." "That's how I know. I figured you were either a shapeshifter or a normal human." "Oh." Cleo wrapped finger around her hair shyly. That seemed to have done the trick, because he intorduced himself in Othertongue. "I'm Apam Napat." "Cleopatra Likata." They shook hands and Apam asked "So, what are you doing here?" "I'm here on a field trip." "Oh." Apam nodded. "Okay. I like to meet up with these people." She and Apam started walking, still flirting.  
  
Shane saw two Pescon girls on the boardwalk talking and figured it would be a good chance to show off the muscle tank that he had acquired. The girls both seemed to have just gotten out of the water, as their skin was the color of their hair. One of the girls, a seafoam green girl, had a pink sarong and matching midriff tank top. She seemed to have woven flowers in her thigh-length seafoam-green hair. Her friend was blue-green, also with flowers woven in her hair, but her hair was shorter and the flowers showier than her friend. She was dressed in a sarong and midriff tank top, like her friend, but what she was wearing was yellow.   
He walked over to the girls and said "Hello." The girls seemed to ignore them, so he tapped the girl in pink on her shoulder and said hello again. The girls looked at each other and the girl in pink said in Othertongue "Stupid male tourist." "His hair is yellow." The girl in yellow said dismissively. "But, did you see the male with the black hair?" "Which one?" "The one with the silver eyes." "I think you mean gray, Apa." "Oh. Okay, Nagera. Anyway, he can speak our language, not like this idiot." "So," Shane said in English.   
"Your names are Apa and Nagera, huh?" The girls looked at him blankly, so he said "What pretty names. And so fitting, too." the girls continued to give him the blank stare. "Okay, I see a little tension, so I'll make a deal." The girls looked at him blankly, so he started to speak slowly "My name is Shane McCormick. I own a cabana around here." Apa turned to her friend and said in Othertongue "He's talking slower. Like that helps." Nagera told her friend in Othertongue "Smile. Maybe that will shut him up." The girls started to smile at him. "You like the proposition? Because the girls at my school are just wild about me." He said slowly. "Even the ones with boyfriends. They all want a piece of me."   
"It's a good thing that they can't understand what you're saying," Kit purred in English. "Or they'd be laughing in your face at the bullshit you're telling them." "Kit, dear." Shane said as he traced the rose on her back with his finger. "Would you translate what I tell them?" Kit rolled her eyes and snapped his finger back painfully. "No way." "Come on. I'll do something nice for you if you do." Shane waggled his eyebrows at her. Kit rolled her eyes and glared at him in disgust, but then she got a devious idea. "Okay, Shane." Kit said slyly. "I'll tell them everything you want to tell them." "Good girl. I knew you'd come around."  
Shane told Kit "Okay. I told them to come to my cabana and we could party. I also was telling them about how you all want me." Kit looked at him as if to say you have GOT to be kidding, before she said "I'll tell the girls." Kit started to speak in Othertongue. When she was done talking, the girls looked at each other, before they laughed and walked away,m still laughing. "Kit," Shane asked. "What did you tell them?" "Oh, nothing much." Kit replied. "Just that you always try to get with a girl, but you fail miserably. That you were trying to get people to your cabana, but with no luck. Oh, and they asked if your, uh, rocket ride, was really more of a walk in the park and I said maybe." "You told them that?" Kit nodded, a smile creeping on her face. Shane turned red and came towards her, but just as he was about to grab her arm and pull her to him, a nightstick whacked him upside the head. Glowering, he turned around and saw a security guard. "Sir, could you come wit me?" "What's the problem, officer?" "That shirt you're wearing." The officer replied. "Look at the tag."   
Shane looked at his shirt and muttered "Shit." The shirt he was wearing was stolen merchandise, as the tag told him so. "I'll need you to come with me." The guard said as he started to drag Shane away. "Nothing to see here, ma'am." Kit nodded and whispered in Shane's ear "Have fun at the joint." Before she walked away.   
Kit waited until she was away, before she looked up at the sky and whispered so quiet, she doubted anyone could hear her "Thank you, momma. Thank you, daddy." Kit figured that her parents' spirits had somehow alerted the guard of what Shane was going to do to keep him from hurting her. Even if it was a conspiracy to frame him, the guard couldn't have come in better timing, in her opinion.   
Kit saw James waiting for her and walked over to him. "Hey. What's up, Kitten?" "Oh, nothing much." Kit watched James rub suntan lotion on himself and added "Shane just got busted for shoplifting." James started to laugh, when he said "Come here." Kit nodded and scooted over to him. James handed her the lotion and Kit started to put the stuff on her arms, legs, belly, arms, hands and feet. "Hey, what is in this? It smells good. Rub some on my back." James nodded, put some lotion in his hand and started to rub her back. "It's got vanilla scent in it." James laughed and said "Nathaniel thinks that I'm a sissy for this. But I don't like going to the beach smelling like a skunk." "Well, you're not macho. That's nothing to be ashamed of."   
James smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Mmmm. That feels good." James said nothing in reply. Just as Kit was about to fall asleep, Jin ran by. His eyes were gold panther eyes and he said in the tone of voice he had when he changed   
into Black Mask, his normal voice, but with a deeper, echoing snarl "Where's Shane?" "Last time I saw him," Kit replied. "He was being dragged away by a security person." "Thank you." Jin snarled and ran off in search of his prey. "What was that about?" James asked. "Jin wants to kill Shane for some reason." "Oh." James replied, before he just relaxed into the blanket.  
Kit sighed in boredom, before she pulled out a capsule with a waverunner on it. Kit walked out to the ocean until the water was up to her waist. She pushed a button on the mechano-cap  
capsule and threw it. There was a puff of smoke and a waverunner appeared. Kit used the handlebars to pull herself onto the seat. She started the waverunner and was riding on the water, waving at the Pescons and Gillians swimming by.   
  
Jin found Shane as he walked out of the security tent shirtless. Jin grabbed Shane by the belt of his pants and dragged him away from the tent. "Jin, I don't know waht the hell your problem is, but-" "What did I tell you would happen if you went near Rehteah again?" "Is that what all this is about?" Shane said, looking shocked. "I didn't do a damn thing." "Lupus told me what you did to her." "Lupus?! You're going to believe a werewolf?!" "Cleo can verify that."   
Before Shane could say anything further, Jin grabbed him by his pants and threw him at a nearby hot dog stand. He ran over to the wreckage. By then, he had turned into his Black Mask form: a black panther. He dragged Shane by his arm with his panther teeth and kept moving. Pescons and Gillians moved out of the way as they saw a black panther dragging a blond guy by his arm.   
  
  
  
Ok, here's bluefire's new part. next one is done by me. 


	8. Silverwolfprincess

"Hey, let go of me, you creep!" Shane protested, trying to pull his arm loose.  
  
Jin ignored him, clawing him once on his bare chest, drawing blood. He yelped in pain, and tried again to get Jin off him, but Jin just bit down on his arm harder, dragging him towards a deserted part of the beach.   
  
Once Jin was certain nobody was around, he let go of Shane's arm. Shane fell backwards, pressing one hand over the wound on his other arm that Jin's fangs had caused, trying to stop it from bleeding. He glared up at the panther defiantly.  
  
"What's your problem, man?!" he demanded.  
  
"I warned you never to go near my girlfriend again, you stupid bastard. Now you will pay for it," Jin growled.  
  
He was just about to go for Shane's throat when someone called out to him.   
"Jin! Wait!" a female's voice called quietly.  
  
Jin and Shane looked up and saw Rehteah standing there, her ebony wings unfurled with Cleo and Lupus standing slightly behind her, flanking her. She looked like a queen with her entourage. Her red-gold hair blew around her face in the breeze like wild flames as she stood there, and her dark blue sarong skirt blew around her legs.  
  
"It's all right, love. I've got this under control. He won't hurt you anymore," Jin said, shooting a glare at Shane, who shrank back away from him, trying to disappear into the sand.  
  
Rehteah stepped forward, her expression completely unreadable. She stopped in front of Shane and stared down at him. He winked at her suggestively, but she ignored the gesture.   
  
"I know. But just make sure there's enough left of him for me to have a chance to maim him," she said, her tone a quiet threat as she put her hand on his cheek for just an instant before stepping away.  
  
Cleo and Lupus glanced at each other in surprise for a moment. Neither of them had ever heard her sound that angry before. Cleo shrugged and gave Lupus a look that clearly said, *you know what they say, it's always the quiet ones.*  
  
Jin gave Shane an evil grin, baring his fangs, before turning back to Rehteah. "No problem, love," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Rehteah said, lightening her tone slightly before she walked away.  
  
Jin waited until the trio had walked away before turning back to Shane. The blond-haired young man flinched, backing away from Jin. Jin, still in his panther form, stood up and grabbed Shane by the throat, holding him above the ground. Shane flailed around, trying to get loose, but he couldn't. Jin hurled him away after a moment, and the unfortunate idiot hit the side of a nearby cliff face. He hit the hard, rocky surface and his arm snapped back in an unnatural position, the bone breaking in several different places. Shane yelled in pain and tried to get up, but he couldn't.  
  
Jin stalked forward, and hovered over him as Shane stared up at him in terror. Jin raked his claws across Shane's face, drawing blood, then shifted back into his natural form, except for his still cat-like eyes. They remained the same eerie golden color, seeming to glow. Then he grabbed Shane by the nape of the neck and dragged him back along the beach until he found Rehteah, who was still talking to Cleo and Lupus. She glanced up at them as they approached, seeing how beaten up Shane was.   
  
Rehteah stood up, her eyes going cold as she stared down at Shane. Jin dropped him unceremoniously at her feet and bowed slightly to her.   
  
"Here you go, milady," Jin said, a slightly playful tone in his voice as he said this.  
  
Rehteah nodded and turned back to Lupus and Cleo for a moment. The two took the hint and stood up. They then took their leave, both of them having an inkling of what was going to happen, but they didn't go very far, just in case she needed backup. But one look at Shane told them it wouldn't be very likely that she would need backup.  
  
"Thank you, Jin," Rehteah said, stiffling the grin at his comment.  
  
"Have fun, love."  
  
"Oh, I will, trust me," she replied, giving Jin a miscievous wink.  
  
"Then I will leave you to your business," he said and walked away.  
  
Rehteah turned her attention back to Shane, who was still on the ground, but had managed to get to his knees. He stared up at her, unwilling to show any kind of nervousness. He had seen what Xani was capable of, as far as any of their Force powers were concerned, but he'd never seen much of what Rehteah could do, especially if she was angry. The worse thing she'd ever done to him was slap him across the face or cut him once on the face with that damned switchblade of hers.  
  
  
  
Ok, here's my part. my muse didn't want to cooperate with me, so the fight scene is done by bluefire. 


	9. Bluefire

A new wave of confidence swept over him and he leered at her as she circled him. Rehteah circled twice, before he said "Hey, baby." Rehteah glared at him and decked him hard as hard as she could,   
  
putting all of her strength and Force power behind the blow. He wasn't   
  
expecting it and fell to the sand, holding his sore jaw.   
"What   
the hell?" he demanded.  
"That was for what you did to me earlier." She kicked him in the   
side   
as hard as she could and he doubled over in pain. "And *that* was   
for even talking to me in the first place." Rehteah then picked him up by his throat and started to punch him in the face. After Shane's face was swollen and almost unrecognizeable from bruises, she chokeslammed him down on the sand, on top of a conch shell. Then she was on him,   
punching, kicking, scratching, pulling his blond hair and using every other   
fighting technique she knew, including a sharp kick to the groin which caused   
him to scream shrilly, doubling over in agony. She then watied until he got up, before she took to the air and dropkicked him back down. She flicked out her switchblade and slashed at his bare chest, drawing blood.   
When he finally managed to throw   
her off of him, he tried to get a good hold on her, but she threw sand in his eyes and took to the air again. She came down just low enough to score a direct   
hit with a sidekick to his face, knocking him down again. "Had enough?" She asked. He just glared at her, wiped the blood from his mouth and pulled at her   
dark blue sarong skirt in reply. Miraculously, it only got a little lower, but Rehteah kicked him in the face. " What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid bastard?" Rehteah picked him up by the thorat again, picked him up and used her Force powers to throw him at a passing tour boat.  
  
Kit was still riding on the waverunner, waving at the tourists, when she saw Shane hit the side of the boat. ~Ow, that's gotta hurt.~ Kit thought. ~But, who did that stupid bastard piss off now?~ Kit steered the waverunner in the direction of the shore.   
  
Kit saw Jin and Rehteah talking, pushed the button that turned the waverunner back into a capsule and walked to them. "Hey, what happened? I saw Shane hit the side of that tour boat over there." Kit pointed it out. Jin and Rehteah explained what happened. They took one look at Shane trying to swim ashore with one wounded arm and one broken one, before Kit said "The law of karma works again." She kneeled down, picked up the capsule and walked away. Nobody noticed the black, scaly head that saw Shane or the figure that helped him get to shore.   
  
Shane was in heaven. Aside from having the Gillian girl that saved him translate for him, the group of Gillian girls nursed him to health. They let him eat with them, as well. A sandy brown gillian said something in Othertongue, which she translated as "I'm Kappa and  
Naga said that main reason why because we all think you're cute." "Well, thank you very much." "Okay. We can all have a party in my  
cabana. There's a hot tub, a jacuzzi and a pool for a few, ah, water sports  
after dark." Kappa said something in Othertongue to the group, who all sounded solemn, before she translated "Group wants to know if there is chlorine." "I think so. Why?" Kappa translated, before she told him "Sorry, but if we get chlorine in water, we get sick, maybe even die." "Oh." He said with disappointment, before he said "Well, we have the ocean." Just then, Nagera came to the shore, her legs in a graceful fish-like fin with the sarong skirt around it, her long, seafoam-green hair over her shoulder. "Hey, beautiful." Shane said in English. "Are you allergic to chlorine?"   
Nagera rolled her eyes in reply and said something to Kappa in Othertongue. "Nagera says that some humans sent her to come get you." Nagera's fin turned into legs, which her pink sarong skirt clung to and she held out her hand, saying something in Othertongue. "Nagera says hurry up before she changes her mind." Shane grinned and grabbed her hand.   
  
Nagera took him to-"Jin?!" He turned to Nagera and said to her "That crazy bastard tried to kill me." Nagera said something, before she sat down. Kit was explaining what anime was. "Thank you, Nagera." Jin said to her, before he turned to Shane. "You stupid bastard." Jin said slowly as he reached into a cooler. "You should know not to mess with my girlfriend. But, you keep doing it anyway. I don't understand why. Do any of you?" They all shrugged and shook their heads. "Nobody understands it. Can you please enlighten us?"   
"What can I say? My sexiness just scares people. But, one day they'll all come to see that I am God's gift to all and they will want to make love to me." At that, Kit and Nagera laughed, leaning on each other for support. "What? What's so funny? You will." "I seriously doubt dat." Nagera said in English. She spoke with a slight Panamanian accent. Shane stared at her in disbelief.   
"You... can speak English?" "Of course." "But... but I had Kit translate for you." "I might be able to speak and understand your language, but my friend, Apa can't. Anyway, I needed to have de teengs you were saying confirmed." "Oh." Shane was still blushing, when Nagera decided to show Jin, Rehteah and Shane to their cabanas, leavine Kit alone.   
  
Blondie came running up a while later, kicking up sand. "Hey, watch the sand, girl." Kit told the dog playfully. Blondie settled into the sand in reply, rolling over. Kit smiled at the dog and rubbed her belly. "At least you can keep me company. Where's Ping?" Blondie moved her muzzle in reply. Kit looked in the direction where the dog was pointing and saw Francesca, clad in a pink four triangle string bikini, talking to Ping and laughed. "Hey, Blondie. Five dog treats says that they're going to their cabana together." Kit saw the two walking away hand in hand and said "See? Told you." Kit gave the dog the treats. James found where Kit and Blondie were and sat by her. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite girls. How are you girls doing?" "Fine, thank you, James." Kit replied happily, while Blondie barked happily. "Glad to hear that." "Sit with us, James."   
  
Nagera dropped Shane off to his cabana, while she showed Jin and Rehteah to theirs. "Dere you are. Dis is your cabana for your stay. Arachne and Wizard have already rented de cabanas for a while. Here are de keys." Nagera gave them the keys and walked away.   
  
  
  
Ok, here's the last of what we have for now. There's gonna be more to it, though. 


End file.
